Kiss from a rose
by i feel bored
Summary: I think this is a song fic
was listening to the seal song and drew my own interpretation to some of the lyric. you might not interpret it the same as i do, and i've omitted some of them as well.

 **Disclaimer** : i don't own maria sama ga miteru. if i did i'll probably not be seen submitting my story here nee..

 _ **There Used to be a graying tower alone on the sea**_

One could describe her a loner before, distant, unapproachable and detached. Yoko might have been the only person she has a bit of an interest to interact with before she met her.

 _ **you've became the light on the dark side of me**_

But when yumi came along, she has change her little by little, from that cold aloof person to being carefree, she gave her the courage to shape her own future rather than following what was expected of her from her family and society, before she would've feel worse, but not anymore since Yumi is there with her, her many expression fascinates her.

 _ **Love remain a drug that's the high not the pill.**_

This overflowing feeling that she has towards her, even she knew this is what they call love. cause everytime she only think of her, wanting to meet her, missing her whenever she is not near. she has been touch by her kindness and honesty and she was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

 _ **i compare you to a kiss from a rose on a grey, the more i get of you the stranger it feels yeah**_

The more she knows her the more she couldnt get enough of her, the feeling is foreign unlike any she has ever experience before, addiction perhaps.

 _ **now that your rose is in bloom, and light hits the gloom on the grey**_

She always wonder how did she land Yumi as her petite souer, rather she's the one who feels privileged getting to know her, she is special, a light during her darkest of hour. and the only one who has ever touch her heart.

 _ **you remain my power my pleasure my pain**_

she plays a big part in her emotion, ranging from feeling of empowerment, giving her pleasure just by being with her or even in some of the illusion and dreams that she has, that's why even if she knew and it pains her she just let her be, she didnt mention any thing to her and continue treating her the same, guess that is what undone her, she treats her the same for she is afraid of losing her. Her treasure.

 _ **To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.**_

She couldnt get enough of her, seeing her squirm beneath her, hearing the sound of her moaning her name, the feel of her lips against her, she wanted more everyday, she was addicted to her, the feels of her skin against each other is nice, it's really hard to part with her once they stop, she always knew that Yumi was more than just a physical attraction. cause she couldnt stay away from her, she thought her wanting wouldve been over once she had her the first time, but she continue to seek her out, could be the second time? but the number of their encounter keep growing until she lose track of it.

 _ **Wont you tell me is that healthy babe**_

What's left of her now was the feeling of anticipation for when the next time they can meet. feeling at the same time how wrong this is since she knows that sachiko love her very much but has trouble expressing it to her, she took advantage of it. Yumi was vulnerable that time cause feeling the rejection come from Sachiko, and she step in, in the name of comforting her as friend and it led them to forbidden zone, one that friend could never do to each other , she always knew of the desire she had towards her since the first time she had met, she thought that once she had her she could just forget her like any other girl she has played around with, bur since their first time together, she keep wanting more, she seeks her out, even to the point of begging her to not leave her when Yumi try to cut her out, guess she feels guilty while being in love with her onee sama she is also indulging a relationship with her friend, another person's Grande Soeur. That is why she would do anything to keep their relationship a secret just so she could have her, cause that's what she promise Yumi to do so that they could continue doing what they did.

 _"i dont wanna hurt Onee sama"_

 _"but she didnt love you like i do"_

 _"i know, but i feel if she knew this would hurt her even more,i hate it if she is hurt because of me"_

 _ **My power My pleasure My pain**_

But yumi didnt know that Sachiko knows, cause she can feel it in the way Sei gaze at her petite souer, in the way that they touch each other, and most of all she saw them, it was beautiful, Yumi was beautiful, her flushes face moaning, it was an expression she couldnt forget, accompanying her fantasy, she blush when she thinks about it, she dream of someday making her like that , at the same time she was jealous of Sei, making Yumi feels that way , she was suppose to be hers, she didnt know when the relationship between the change, what she knows is that she only have herself to blame, she was late, thus she didnt say anything or even ask about their relation cause she feels she could lose her. she's a coward. though She look forward to the day that she can express her feeling properly, for now she is will just continue the same as always . Maintain the status quo.

 _ **Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**_

She's caught between wanting them both and leaving it all behind, she couldnt choose, Sachiko is the epitome of kindness and caring , Sei is the epitome of her desire. Both of whom she cares very much, she can never leave Sachiko cause she still hope that one day She will look at her the same way she does, and She couldnt leave Sei cause everytime she try, she end up coming back to her all over again, She was lost to her charm and her begging melted her heart, over time she realise she was really attracted towards the older girl. they're both her Drugs and addiction.

"i feel worse" Yumi sigh," i need my fix." looking at her cell she contemplate dialing between her onee sama and Sei "i'm the worse"

 **THE END**

Not turning out the way i intended to...till next time


End file.
